Marry You
by Senshido09
Summary: Oneshot - Ladybug and Cat Noir spend an evening looking over Paris and Ladybug asks Cat what's on his mind. Fluff ensues. (I use Cat Noir rather than Chat because I saw the English version first, and it's what I'm most familiar with. Also, this is my first Fic!)


Before getting started, I wanted to thank you for taking a chance on my little ball of fluff. It's not long, or really well thought out, but I enjoyed writing it. It's my first and I hope you like it. So, without further ado:

 _Marry You_

The full moon shone bright in the cloudless sky, casting a silvery glow across a sleeping Paris. Silver met gold as the Eiffel Tower, too, dazzled in the night. With the moon and tower fighting for dominance, Cat Noir had often found it hard to believe anywhere else in the world could be more beautiful than his city at night. But tonight, his eyes were trained on the brightest thing in his life; his partner, friend, confidante. His love. Ladybug.

It'd been months since they'd revealed their identities to one another. Prompted by Master Fu after Marinette had brought him the book full of details about the Miraculous and their wielders. It was meant as a precaution should anything happen to either of them, and for Cat Noir, it had been a long time coming. They'd been surprised at the beginning, Marinette perhaps more so than Adrien. But Cat Noir often found himself wondering how he hadn't seen it before.

Their relationship as friends and partners had shifted, which was to be expected. Adrien found Marinette to be much more comfortable around him as a civilian, her speech nearly devoid of any stutters or ramblings. They bantered a lot more. Especially under the masks. A new intimacy laced every word and action, even when in the heat of battle. Nothing romantic, of course. Ladybug was nothing if not professional. Still, a deeper level of comfort surrounded the duo. For Cat Noir, it was a feeling of being home.

Adrien would be lying to himself if he said he no longer held feelings for Ladybug. And true to his words during their first Akuma battle, he loved the girl behind the mask just as much. Seeing Ladybug's confident smirk at home on Marinette's face sent butterflies racing through his insides. He nearly died when Marinette had first made a cat pun in the middle of class. It was remarkable how much had changed and yet stayed the same for the two of them.

Tonight, as their patrol came to an end, they found themselves taking in the view of the Eiffel Tower. The conversation had died out, but as was the new norm, it was a comfortable silence. Cat Noir sat on the roof, feet hanging over the side while Ladybug stood. A soft breeze wafted by them, making the ribbons in her hair flutter. Cat knew his was staring, but he couldn't look away. Ladybug stood tall and strong, a smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking right at that moment.

Slowly, as if time had granted Cat Noir the ability to live this moment a while longer, Ladybug turned to face him. As her eyes fell on him staring at her, they softened, her smile sweetening. She had to know how much he cared for her. How could she see him looking at her like he was and not know? Cat felt as if the words "I love you" were written across his pupils for all to see. All at once, her eyebrow rose and her head tilted to the side, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"What's going on in that cat brain of yours, Cat Noir?" she teased. She had to know.

When Cat didn't answer after a minute, she giggled lightly and added, "Cat got your tongue, Kitty?"

That was it. The final nail in the coffin. He was going to tell her. He didn't care if she already knew, he had to say the words for himself.

Cat Noir felt a light blush reach his cheeks. His eyes softened, and to him, she was haloed by the light of the Tower. She was angelic.

"I think I wanna marry you." he said. It wasn't exactly what he had expected, but it was true. And it definitely got his point across. The majority of his fantasies as of late revolved around Marinette in a long, white gown accented with a sash in ladybug pattern, and him in a black and green tux waiting for her at the end of a carpeted aisle.

All teasing left Ladybug's face, her hands fell to her sides. Cat Noir thought he saw a blush alight her face as well, and his smile grew.

"W-... What?" she said. Her voice wavered a bit, reminiscent of Marinette before the reveal. She then shook her head. Her arms crossed over her chest - looking more protective than upset - and she looked away. "Come on, don't joke about that."

Cat Noir frowned. She still didn't get it. He stood up and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I'd never joke about this." he said. He ducked his head keeping his eyes on her, trying to get in her line of sight.

When her eyes met his, he gave her a smile. "Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?"

He definitely saw her blush now, and a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. She looked away again, but the light was back in her eyes.

"We're fifteen, Adrien." she said. He felt his heart flutter as it always did when she called him by name in the suit. "We're a bit young to be getting married." she looked at him, her brow raised.

"Maybe _you're_ still fifteen. I'm already sixteen." Cat boasted, pointing a thumb to his chest.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, then gently pushed Cat Noir away by his shoulders. "The point remains: we're too young."

Cat Noir closed his eyes and shrugged. "I can wait." He peeked over at her. "And I don't hear you saying no."

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly. "You also don't hear me saying yes."

"Ah, but the point remains, Marinette," He paused, hoping his use of her name had the same effect it had on him. "I asked, and you didn't say no."

Ladybug leaned back, then fixed him with a look he couldn't quite decipher. "You're right." She said. "I didn't."

Cat Noir's eyes widened, and his smile faltered as shock and hope made his heart speed up. Ladybug laughed at his expression and gave him a smirk.

"So what're you going to do about it, Kitty?" she asked, her arms crossed against her chest.

Cat's tongue felt heavy in his mouth, and his mind went blank. She was challenging him, and he was completely incapacitated.

 _Say something!_ He mentally scolded himself. _She's finally returning your feelings and all you can do is stand there?!_

The seconds that ticked by seemed more like hours in the silence. Then, ever so slightly, Ladybug's eyebrow tweaked upwards. If Chat had blinked, he would have missed it. But he saw it. And just like that the spell was broken. He suddenly realized, she wasn't challenging him, she was _playing_ him! And he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

With a flick of his artificial tail, a mischievous grin broke out on his face. "Nothing." he said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He repeated. He crossed his arms behind his head, giving off a nonchalant air. "You're right. We're still young. Maybe we should just forget the whole thing. Good night, M'Ladybug." He turned away, throwing a hand in the air in parting.

"Wait! Cat!" Ladybug called after him. As an extra precaution, she grabbed his tail, stopping him in his tracks. "You can't just walk away and leave it like that!"

Cat Noir looked at her over his shoulder. "No?" he asked.

"No." she said, firmly. Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose was scrunched up.

He sauntered back to her, his arms behind his back. "Was there something you _wanted_ me to do, Milady?"

A fierce blush spread over her cheeks, reaching the top of her ears. She looked away. "Well, I-"

"Hmm?" Cat asked, leaning in slightly.

Ladybug let out an irritated huff, but looked back at him with a smile. "Stupid cat." She muttered.

Before Cat realized what happened, Ladybug grabbed the bell around his neck and pulled his lips to meet hers. The shock of the kiss melted away quickly and Cat stepped closer, his hands wrapping around Ladybug's waist. Releasing the bell, Ladybug wound her arms around Cat Noir's neck, pulling herself up closer to him.

Far too soon, the kiss broke and Cat saw his Lady's blush had lightened, but was still very much present. She stared up at him through her lashes, a pleased look on her face.

"Now," She said "about that proposal…"

"I can get a ring tomorrow." he said immediately. Ladybug giggled, her breath rolling over his face. He smiled. He loved her laugh.

"I still think we're too young to be officially engaged." She said.

"We can wait, I suppose. I'll just be overly prepared until then." He smirked. "As long as you're not saying no."

She looked away for a brief moment before looking back at him. Love and determination reflected back at him. "I actually think I'm saying yes." she said.

"Purr-fect" he purred. He leaned down, closing the gap as his lips met hers once more. With a smile, Cat Noir, Adrien, couldn't help feeling like it was the most perfect kiss, with the most perfect girl, on the most perfect night he'd ever experience. And this was only the beginning.

 _~Fin~_


End file.
